Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL: The Adventure Continues
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL: The Adventure Continues is an upcoming crossover fighting video game developed and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, serving as a sequel to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Plot Gameplay Similar to J-Stars Victory Vs. with elements of Injustice, but bowlderized. Playable characters Returning * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Him (The Powerpuff Girls) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Chowder (Chowder) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Newcomers * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) * Cow (Cow and Chicken) * Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'') * I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) * Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Edd "Double D" (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Rex (Generator Rex) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Clam (Camp Lazlo) * Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Andy (Squirrel Boy) * Rodney (Squirrel Boy) * Finn Martens (Adventure Time) * Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * The Ice King (Adventure Time) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Benson (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Muscle Man (Regular Show) * Hi-Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Steven Universe (Steven Universe) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Pearl (Steven Universe) Stages Voice cast * Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco and Cheese * Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee and Anais Watterson * Frank Welker as Monkey and Krunk * Eddie Deezen as Mandark * Rob Paulsen as Major Glory * Tom Kenny as Valhallen, Eduardo, Lazlo, Clam, Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey and the Ice King * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ben Tennyson (young), Chowder and Amethyst * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Kane as Him * Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo and Raj * Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy and I.R. Baboon * Phil LaMarr as I.M. Weasel, Samurai Jack, the Grim Reaper, Dracula and Wilt * John DiMaggio as Ed, the Scotsman and Jake the Dog * Quinton Flynn as Edd "Double D" and Gumball Watterson * Colleen Villard as Steven Universe * Nolan North as Eddy, Hoss Delgado and Captain K'nuckles * Keith Ferguson as Courage, Bloo and Captain Planet * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Grey Griffin as Mac, Frankie Foster, Mandy and Gwen Tennyson * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy and Rodney * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 and Toiletnator * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Darwin Watterson and Garnet * Maurice LaMarche as Father * Nika Futterman as Adam Lyon * Pamela Adlon as Andy * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Flapjack and Finn Martens * Steven Blum as Vilgax * Laura Bailey as Pearl, Female Commentator and Female Announcer * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, Hi-Five Ghost and Alternate Male Announcer * William Salyers as Rigby * Mark Hamill as Skips * Sam Marin as Benson, Pops and Muscle Man * George Lowe as Space Ghost/the Announcer Reception Trivia * Like the original game, it only features characters from Cartoon Network original shows. ** Also like the original game, some of the actors weren't able to return, being instead voiced by other voice actors. * The Powerpuff Girls characters use their revival designs. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas